patts_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 13: And for Today's Announcements
He took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. He would certainly admit that he was nervous; he certainly was. This was the very first time he has had to be seriously in front of the whole class. He was unsure if he could do it. Suddenly, he felt a softly pat on his shoulder and he turned to that side. In front of his was his old, and arguably, first female friend. She threw her arms around him and spoke with a voice just a bit higher than his. "Don't worry so much, Jacob, you'll do fine! I've been helping you practice for the past week; you sounded confident to me," said the girl, "And this is nothing! It's just fifteen, possibly sixteen, classmates in front of you who might possibly make fun of you if you mess up." "That's not helping, Luna, but I admire that you're trying to help. Hopefully I will be able to do good and not mess up as bad as our kicker at homecoming," he said with a nervous laugh. "I looked over my notes Woods gave us on how to give a proper speech and I'm getting nervous. I cannot maintain eye contact nor can I even stand still; just look at my hands!" He lifted the up and she saw how shaky they were. "If that's not bad enough: my voice cracks when I get nervous! And, and... I'm just a wreck." He put his head into his shaky hands. She sighed and smiled out of pity for the guy in front of her. "You poor soul. Just relax and think about our practices; just the two of us and not another soul there. Be able to do that, and you'll do great! By the way," She said with a nod, "I can forsee success and love in your future." She smiled and walked over to her desk without another word. He felt bewildered and shook his head as he saw the rest of the class filling in for afternoon homeroom. ---- Little did Jacob know, Luna really did see the future. She was born from the great line of Gyspies over in the Scottish Mainlands. Her mother was the head of the small band of twenty families. All of the families came to her for help. That was, until they found out who she was having an affair with, and who the true father of Luna was. Her father was not of the families nor of the villiage; no, he was from the nearby town. He was the most feared townsman in the coutry, yet he had the respect of everyone around him, There are rumors as to how they hooked up, and even Luna's mother was not entirely sure. Many of the families accused her of adultery, despite themselves commiting the act, and banished her. The two, with Luna as only an infant, were forced to move from town to town. They seeked a home to call their own, but each tavern and each landowner turned them down in fact of their ethnics. They struck it with luck when the circus was in town one night. The ringmaster was searching the town for potential viewers when he met the two roaming the streets, he offered her mother the chance to have a job, shelter, and protection for Luna. She gladly agreed to be the fortune teller on the side of the show. It was bitter, the last winter. The show's income decreased overtime and was hitting rock bottom. It was either to do something or the circus was to be shut down. Luna, now nine years old, took it upon herself to make sure the show goes on. She knew each of performers and their talents; she was even able to imitate some of them. She decided she would help out the trapeze act-- it was a good thing they had a net to catch her. None of the acts were easy for her to do: the lions almost took her head off, the weights were too heavy, and the cannon shot her too far. She was able to give up when she saw her mother reading the mind of one of her smaller friends. It clicked at that moment: she'd go out and make people interested in the show by appealing to their thoughts! It wasn't easy to say the least. No one would listen to a young girl that could claim to be able to read their minds. It was about a month of walkin the town when she heard the mind reader at the show caught a severe case of Tuberculosis and had passed away the week before. She walked back to the circus, when everything went black. ---- With each seat filled and the bell rung, Jacob looked about the class and began to feel nervous again. He swallowed hard. His nerves slowly disappeared when he saw her sitting in her seat. He had a smile plastered onto her face that was able to cheer him up enough to begin. "Hello class! This is your favorite joker with the news! I would first like to thank an old friend of mine to give me the confidence I needed to be able to get up here today. She has truly been a great friend and I must say: I love her for being herself," he started as he smiled at her, "and now you want the news, don't you? Alright; firstly, we have the archery needing to have a new meeting today since the one from yesterday missed its mark." He laughed but received blank stares. "If anyone still has their football equipment: make sure you return it to Coach; or else he'll make you practice returning equipment! Hahah... Er, a notice to all artists: The deadline for the projects is this Thursday. ...Also, make sure if you haven't signed up for the talent show coming up next Friday, please do so on the flyer to the right of the door. Come out and show whatever talent you have hidden inside of you. That's all of the announcements for today; thank you and have a nice day." He finished and the legs of chairs skid across the floor and the feet of students flood the aisles. After a minute, the classroom was void of body, excluding two. The announcer and the his friend stared at each other before breaking into a wide smile. in sync, they stood up and walk out of the classroom.